Yoritada Minamoto
Yoritada Minamoto (源頼忠, Minamoto no Yoritada) is one of the Eight Guardians in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2. He acts as the Seiryu of Heaven (天の青龍, Ten no Seiryuu) for his era's White Dragon Priestess. Faithful to the time period, Yoritada's political stature as a samurai is rather low compared to the nobles who appear in the game. He has been disciplined to address every character by title and is restricted from stepping within the realm of nobility unless he is on orders to escort someone. Samurai weren't influential figures yet, and they were mainly considered to be armed bodyguards or servants for nobles. Their struggle to gain dominance in the political world would occur during the following five hundred or so years after the game's setting. His occupation dictates his political affiliation for the [[Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2#Plot|Retired Emperor (院, in)]]. If he is the first guardian the protagonist meets, they will activate the Retired Emperor story route. The player's choice affects the presentation of the game's story events. Role in Games Background Story Yoritada was originally born as a member of the Kawachi-Genji. He was trained since birth to be a warrior, excelling in the martial arts as a brilliant student. For his lessons in swordsmanship he was tutored by a Genji samurai named Sadanao (源貞直, Minamoto no Sadanao), who was eight years his elder. He had his manhood ceremony at age thirteen before he accompanied his father to serve under the chief of their clan. Two years later, as he was training in the mountains, Yoritada encountered his former mentor. His mentor appeared wounded and on the run from authorities. Acting on impulse, the young man housed Sadanao within a shack to nurse his wounds. Sadanao explained to Yoritada that as he was traveling to see his wife and child, he had killed a Heike samurai to stop a brutal argument. The chief would have him executed as a criminal since the incident would be a stain on the clan's name, regardless of the circumstances. Sadanao was willing to accept his punishment, but he desired to see his family one last time once his wounds had healed. Yoritada agreed to act on his former mentor's wishes and swore to keep Sadanao's location a secret. Yoritada stayed true to his promise, but the thought of housing a fugitive had troubled him. His insecurity shown through his training and behavior, which the chief was keen to notice. The chief cornered Yoritada and demanded to know Sadanao's location. When the youth stayed silent, the chief reasoned to think of the clan's reputation if they were to spare a criminal. Taught since childhood to always tell the truth to his chief, Yoritada revealed his mentor's hideaway. The chief ordered him to stay in reserve while other samurai left to deal with the fugitive. Torn by his actions, Yoritada disobeyed his orders and hurried to Sadanao's side. By that time, his mentor was surrounded by the chief's forces and the young executioner readied himself for the decisive blow. As the blade dropped, Yoritada's back shielded Sadanao from the blow. Sadanao thanked his student's loyalty before he killed himself in front of him. The incident left Yoritada with a long scar on his back. After his wound had healed, the chief ordered Yoritada away from Kawachi to serve the Seiwa-Genji in Kyou. He has spent the following years serving as one of the samurai for the Retired Emperor. Story Events If Karin chooses to treasure bravery over all other traits, the White Dragon will assign her to the Seiryu duo. She arrives in the parallel world in the middle of a street, moments before being run over by a speeding horse. If she is too scared to move, Yoritada covers her from being trampled by the horseman. As he runs off, the samurai accesses Karin's condition. He protects her from the attacking vengeful spirit and accompanies her to Misono and Yukarihime's manor. As the twins reveal Karin to be the dragon god priestess, he doesn't believe the claim since he has once seen the Retired Emperor's priestess. On orders of his chief, however, Yoritada stays beside Karin to guard her and escorts the maiden around Kyou. Since Karin asks him, he occasionally indulges her curiosity regarding his own duties as a samurai. Once he sees Karin suffer from defilements and curses, Yoritada decides to protect her in earnest and accompanies her on her trials. In spite of him encountering the Four Gods in person, the samurai hesitates to accept her as a priestess due to his chief's skepticism. Yoritada confesses his genuine belief in her once she saves the Retired Emperor's domain from a powerful vengeful spirit. He renews his loyalty to her and accepts her as his temporary master. Yoritada eventually meets his opposing Seiryu counterpart, Katsuzane. The gentlemen's clans have a sordid history of attrition, which leaks into their personal interactions. During the Emperor's story route, Yoritada is depicted as a probable opponent who fails to explain his reasons for investigating the Four Gods' talismans. Katsuzane's wild accusations for the warrior often rebukes any peace between them. In the Retired Emperor's story route, Katsuzane questions Yoritada and Karin's suspicious behavior. As they reach the talisman's location, the guardians' agreement to protect the capital from danger blesses them with Seiryu's talisman. The trio search for the talisman of the eastern divine aide, opposing Shirin in either story path. During the Retired Emperor's story route, Yoritada accuses his counterpart of failing to protect Karin. Katsuzane is separated from her twice, and both men gripe over the other's methods. Conversely, the Emperor's story route draws doubt on Katsuzane's loyalties since he is seen talking with the demon. When Katsuzane's body is used against his will on the final day, the samurai defends his comrade's integrity. If Karin doesn't have high bonds with him for the final battle, he may accompany her as an optional partner in her party. Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi has him and Katsuzane either act as the priestess's starting guardians or be amongst those being held prisoner within the central gates. The scattered guardians work together to reunite their comrades and to find a way back to the parallel world. Both he and Kurou assist the priestess in breaking a seal placed on the eastern gates. Using their warrior training, they suggest the priestess meditate and hone her spirit to locate the seal's true location. Personal Routes :For a detailed guide, please see Yoritada Minamoto/Story Route Karin may become intimate with Yoritada in either story scenario. During the Retired Emperor's story route, Yoritada doesn't have his complete memories so his attitude gradually changes for his personal events. At first, Yoritada is accepted as an unsettling person by his comrades due to his quiet nature. Karin stands in his defense and encourages him to think for himself. Although the offer confuses him, Yoritada agrees to try her request. The samurai's conclusion is his desire to truly accept Karin as his one and only master. He affectionately states his loyalties to her and swears to die for her. While she is moved by his pledge, Karin protests his grim attitude for his duty. Yoritada's third Heart Piece restores his memories of his mentor's death. Unable to properly elaborate for her, Yoritada suddenly claims he is unworthy to serve her. He states Karin as being too pure and fears somehow betraying her faith in him. It isn't until Karin follows him one morning does he explain his past in detail. Yoritada declares that he has sinned and needs to cleanse the taint within the mountain's chilly pools. He reconsiders his actions when Karin enters the waters to ask him to stop blaming himself. Taking her back to the manor, Yoritada restates his heartfelt devotion to live for her. While his words sound similar to his usual oaths, his delivery of the words imply he accepts her as person and not due to obligation. The Emperor's story route has Yoritada insist he is only acting on orders to be near Karin. He refuses to admit he believes in her completely, even after Karin gains the Four Gods' trust. However, once he realizes she is trying to save every resident in Kyou, the samurai decides of his own will to designate her as his master. After she completes a day of her duties, Yoritada invites her to join him in a tradition for granting wishes at dusk. In private he confesses his past and his vertiginous self-esteem. He brings Karin with him to discard these feelings and wish his life anew for her. Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi has Karin share a dream of Yoritada's past. Karin unknowingly greets Sadanao hiding in the mountain shack and offers to help him. Yoritada has his suspicions yet stays silent as the priestess agrees to take the man's letter to his loved ones. After completing their task, they return to Sadanao with favorable news. Only then does he reveal his identity to them. Yoritada pours his despair for betraying his master and chief, feeling that he has failed both of them. His mentor asks his student to remember his final words before his spirit departs for the afterlife. Grateful for Karin's confidence in him, he apologizes for losing face before her. As they awaken in the parallel world, Yoritada brings the priestess to a location they visited in their dreams. As Karin runs off to enjoy the surroundings, she slips on a sheet of ice. In the dream, Yoritada is unable to break her fall due to Karin ordering him to stay put. Subconsciously learning from the experience, he catches her in time. Keeping Karin in his arms, he sincerely asks if he has the right to live for her. He shares his twin ending in Special with Hisui. Both guardians observe a sparring match between two heavenly maidens within the dream world. Karin is impressed with their grace, while the men are fascinated with their dexterity handling exotic weapons. Yoritada claims his warrior's training will best the pirate's worldly experience, which spurs friendly competitiveness between them. The guardians remember their bet in the parallel world and spar with imported weapons while their priestess watches. Both men are anticipating to win whatever prize Karin has planned for them. Character Information Development Unlike the previous Seiryu of Heaven, Yorihisa, Tohko Mizuno designed Yoritada with cutthroat maturity. His samurai image is emphasized over his counterpart, and his shorter haircut was made to personify a calmer image. She thought the violet colors wouldn't fit for Yoritada, so chose to make his iconic color dark blue instead. Personality On the surface Yoritada is a silent guardian who has the typical subservient and formal attitude expected for a samurai. He speaks only when he thinks it's necessary with curt explanations. When he speaks at times, however, his authoritative commentary frightens those within the vicinity. Combined with his tall, cutting figure, Yoritada's reticent demeanor unnerves most acquaintances. Many mistake him as a frightful and cold person since he may randomly stop speaking entirely. In reality, Yoritada fears upsetting others with his abrupt honesty and frequently pauses to rephrase his thoughts. He stresses over minute instances of rudeness and tends to apologize when he feels he has wronged others. As one who takes his duties as a bodyguard seriously, his trait of thinking for others over his own well being has been ingrained into his mindset since childhood. Born to have little contact with his family, Yoritada highly respected Sadanao, who he fondly remembers as "Master" (師匠, shishou). He thought the world of his mentor, as he was the only person who was close to him during his childhood. Though he was strict and overbearing during their training, Sadanao was also kind and supportive of his student's progress. The thought of betraying him in the name of duty has haunted Yoritada for years. Although Sadanao and none of the samurai of his clan thought badly of his actions, Yoritada has regretted the incident ever since. Since his master's death, Yoritada has felt his right to live has been revoked, and he is to lose his life for his sins. His master's suicide has traumatized him of killing himself or other people, something he feels is his greatest weakness to his duties. Due to his devotion to his profession, Yoritada searches for his rightful resting place. If possible he would like to do so by protecting his one true master. Karin's enthusiasm and charity to others incites Yoritada to reconsider his thoughts about death. Rather than worry about how others perceive him or what customs he should follow, he begins to think he has the right for individuality. The samurai learns to accept his faults and to experience whatever joys life has to offer without guilt. He compares her benign presence to be a pure light in his world, which he treasures greatly. Over time he accepts her as his beloved person in life rather than a master he is ordered to protect. Though he feels he has little to offer her, Yoritada wants to compensate for his lack of wealth with his earnest commitment to her. Amongst his comrades, Yoritada at first has an antagonizing stance for Katsuzane. His mentor's past with the Taira as well as their clans' year long rivalry with one another doesn't help solidify their trust for one another. Yoritada initially thinks the young noble to be too flimsy and warns Karin to beware his recklessness. However, they are joined by their desires to defend the common man. As they spend less time nitpicking the other's mannerisms, Yoritada eventually admits he has misjudged Katsuzane and considers him a true brother in arms. Their warrior training unites them in their responsibility as guardians. During the dream game's scenario, he is proud of Kurou's composure. He remarks that their warrior pride must be in the blood. Character Symbolism Yoritada's symbolic item is the plum blossom. Like several other areas in East Asia, plum blossoms were considered the treasured flower of spring in Japan during the Heian Period (the cherry blossoms' claim for the right wasn't celebrated until the Edo Period). Loved by samurai clans throughout the ages, it became an icon for several family crests and idioms. Within the flower language they symbolize various positive traits such as elegance, perseverance, and independence. A particularly famous legend of the flower involves an influential noble named Sugawara no Michizane and a blossoming plum tree he favored. Once he learned he was demoted to a meager posting at Kyushu's Dazaifu, he lamented parting with the plum tree and wrote a longing poem for it before he departed. At its core, the poem translates as, "When the spring wind blows/ even if I am not present/ I do not wish to forget/ the flowers that will bloom here". The tree remained in Kyoto, but a single flowering branch magically broke off. Within a single night, it flew from the capital to Kyushu and within Michizane's new residence. The story is known as the "Flying Plum Legend" (飛梅伝説, Tobiume Densetsu), and the tree that stands in Kyushu is considered a holy tree at Dazaifu Tenman-gū to this day. It's due to this story that the flower is thought to represent loyalty and devotion. Japanese gentian represents precision, justice, and chastity within the flower language. These meanings are thought to originate from the flower's blooming period. Its petals only open during fair weather, and they close during the night, rain or snow. When the flower has a poor blooming season and emerges with a purple hue, it instead becomes a gentle flower of love. It represents someone who adores someone as they are depressed or sorrowful love. Stylized violet gentians decorate the lower part of Yoritada's pants. His favorite winter flower, the Japanese pampas grass, is known for having several tiny flowers on a single stem. However, the tall grass is resilient during the harsh winter months. Its archaic name, Obana (尾花), is thought to have its origins due to the grass resembling an animal's tail. These tales form its main meanings in the flower language: vitality and energy. To preserve its tall sprouts, the lower parts of the plant will wither as the seasons change. During these times, the flowers instead symbolizes seclusion or closing one's heart to others. Baika (梅香), Yoritada's favorite scent, is said to be one of the six essential components for understanding the beauty and supposed therapeutic properties of incense during the Heian Period. Baika is aptly named for the image it is meant to invoke when burned: blooming plum blossoms. The scent was used to celebrate spring. It is a famous fragrance found throughout Heian period folklore, including the Genji Monogatari. His favorite color is the common Japanese pronunciation for the aster flower, roughly mimicking the flower's tinge. Quotes *"It has come to my attention that a confection would be a proper courtesy gift for last month. So it is that I have searched for a freshly baked sweet for you. After testing the desserts of the capital for a month, I have finally located such a treat to offer you. I hope it suits your tastes. On my honor, I shall never forget to present you the proof of my feelings for you." *"It is an honor to be of service to you." *"Such words are wasted on me. You have my thanks." *"You have me beside you. Be at ease." *"Master...! Lend me your strength!" *"You have my trust. Let's go." *"I am a samurai. Leave the fighting to me." *"Be on your guard." *"No, do not mind me. I apologize." *"If it would please you to permit it, let me be the only one to guard you." *"May I have the honor of living for you?" *"Please do not forget. You are an irreplaceable person to Kyou. And, to me, there is nothing more precious in the world other than you." *"Allow me the permission to guard your pure heart. This life is forever yours." *"Everyone has a secret that they don't want others to know. But my secret is... You are aware of it, aren't you? But if it's just you, I can say our secret without fail: I am always in love with you." *"I ask you to no longer stay beside me." :"Uh, but that's the thing I don't understand. When you say that, does that mean you'll no longer protect me?" :"No, perish the thought! My efforts will increase twofold. I will guard you at any cost." :"But then you say you can't be near me?" :"... Forgive me." ::~~Yoritada and Karin; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 *"Well then, Lord Katsuzane-" :"Ah, forget that 'Lord' junk. Drop the titles and polite behavior already. It's not my style. You call me by name and I'll call you by yours. Ah... Yoritada, was it?" :"... Then, Katsuzane... I am honored to meet your acquaintance." :"It's a start, but that's much better. Pleasure's all mine." ::~~Yoritada and Katsuzane; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 *"It was a fine match. Lord Kurou truly understands the heart of swordsmanship. As a samurai of the Genji and as a fellow guardian, the experience was moving." :"The same could be said for me to you. I await our next training session when time allows." ::~~Yoritada and Kurou; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~ Yume no Ukihashi Fighting Style Yoritada has a low magic stat, but he has above average strength and defense. His physical attributes are the strongest among the guardians meaning he works well in normal encounters. He struggles against magical status effects and magic, so avoid having him fight against magic casting vengeful spirits. Special Abilities These abilities are only available in Yume no Ukihashi. *'Shield' (盾, tate) :Cost - 1 Will :Yoritada defends allies from normal attacks for one turn. *'Double Strike' (切返し, kiri kaeshi) :Cost - 2 Will :Yoritada performs two normal attacks in one turn. *'Smite' (会心, kaishin) :Cost - none (passive) :Easier to perform critical hits. Magic *'Fuuhazan' (風破斬) :Cost - 2 Wood :Wind attack. Encompasses foe in a miniature whirlwind. Deals moderate damage. *'Shingi Ittou' (神技一刀) :Cost - 3 Wood, 2 Metal :Possible instant kill. *'Koufuu Ranjin' (荒風嵐陣) :Cost - 5 Wood, 1 Fire, 3 Earth, 5 Metal :Stronger wind attack. Deals heavy damage to opponent. *'Seiryu Shoukan' (青龍召喚) :Cost - 5 Wood, 2 Fire, 3 Earth, 1 Metal, 4 Water; requires Yoritada to have Seiryu talisman equipped :Summons Seiryu to hit opponent with a lightning storm. Wood elemental magic. *'Kōzanze Myō-Oh Shu' (降三世明王呪) :Cost - 5 Wood, 4 Fire, 2 Earth, 3 Metal, 5 Water; requires Katsuzane in party and completely successful retrieval of eastern talisman :Seiryu guardians summon Kōzanze Myō-Oh to hit target with a destructive storm. Ultimate wood elemental magic. These unique spells are only available in Yume no Ukihashi. *'Koujinsen' (鋼刃穿) :Cost - 2 Will; requires Kurou in the same party :Strong metal magic. *'Guren Tenbu' (紅蓮天舞) :Cost - 2 Will; requires Hisui and Benkei in the same party :Strong fire magic. *'Shippuu Issen' (疾風一閃) :Cost - 5 Will; requires Yorihisa and Masaomi in the same party :Ultimate wind magic. Gallery Yoritada-haruka2-theatrical.jpg|Haruka 2 live action theater production Yoritada-haruka2saien-theatrical.jpg|Haruka 2 Saien live action theater production Category:Haruka Characters